Tales of a Horny Ninja
by Tadashi-kyun
Summary: A hybrid type of fanfiction consisting of main story and one-shots. Main story focuses on Naruto x Hinata set a few months after the fight with Pain. One shots will be of whatever I feel like. Rated M for Mature, L for Lemons, and G for God this is an awful joke. Characters may be OOC because I may or may not be writing in tune with how the character usually acts. Have fun ;)


**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise**

**Title:** _Tales of a Horny Ninja_

**Chapter Type:** _Main Story_

**Words:** _3448_

**WARNING! This chapter chapter contains the following sexual elements:** _Handjob, cunninglingus, foreplay, Non-consent but not really because consent would have been given had the proper time been available_

**If you don't like the things listed above, you are not obligated to read. A.K.A. ****Don't Like? Don't read.** **Otherwise, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 ~ Cooped Up **

Today was a day of rest for most in the Leaf Village especially the hero of the Leaf. After 3 long months and lots of shadow clones, a large majority of Konohagakure had been rebuilt back to the way it was before the assault of Pain. It was a tedious process and many still lived in temporary refugee housing. But despite the new abundance of missions, Naruto was on mandatory leave. He had collapsed several times during the last week due to exhaustion so his peers got together and requested that he be relieved of duty.

So he lounged around his apartment, huffing in irritation. He was fine! He could still help, he **should **still be helping out. But nope, he was confined to his apartment to rest. He didn't try to sneak out, however, even though he wasn't being guarded. He just hung around, recovering, and eating instant ramen. But with all that time cooped up, he began to feel horny more often. He would always attempt to satisfy himself with his hands but today it just wasn't working. It was taking too long and ended up driving him a bit crazy.

Desperate, the blonde ninja put his hands together, forming a cross.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He said.

A clone appeared in front of him, which put its hands together to form ram, saying, 'Oiroke no Jutsu'. Before Naruto lay his object of pleasure. A curvaceous woman with long blonde hair in pigtails and whiskered cheeks such as the caster. She giggled, pursing her lips and blowing Naruto a kiss. His cock, already hard, throbbing with pain, lust coating his eyes. Normally he wouldn't do this and never has because it feels a little wrong doing yourself. His lust had pushed that aside and he went straight down on his clone. He latched onto a tit and pinched the other as he roughly inserted his rod into the clone he had named Naruko.

Now, Naruko did not have a completely accurate pussy, only have sensitivity of normal skin and structured based on one he felt up while with the Pervy Sage. Still, the clone felt good from having her breasts fondled and Naruto got much enjoyment out of the tight cunt. It was long before he came into the tunnel, filling up the clone. Naruko enjoyed the feeling and still managed to cum soon after. Naruto quickly summoned another Naruko, switching his cock to her warm mouth from the others pussy. The first dispelled itself, transferring its memories back to the original. The jinchuriki groaned, feeling the orgasm the first clone had, and proceeded to flood into the mouth of the second. It was too much, leaking out of her lips. Naruko quickly swallowed what she could before licking up and down his dick with a giggle. Once done, she poofed.

But this still did not satisfy the blonde ninja so he thought what to try next. His mind then drifted back to Hinata. She had been in his thoughts a lot lately, bravely risking her life and almost losing it to free him. She was beautiful, she was sexy. He started to put her in place of Sakura. That was it! She would be next. He shifted to sit at the edge of his bed, putting his hands together once more. Hinata appeared in front of him, kneeling of his cock. He smiled with lust.

**X**

Hinata sighed nervously as she approached Naruto's apartment. She had just come back from a week long mission and after hearing about her blonde savior's condition, rushed right over to check on him. Once at his door, she knocked lightly, suddenly feeling shy. No answer. She knocked a little harder. Still no answer. She knocked a third time. Was something wrong? She could feel his chakra coming from the other side of the door but he wasn't answering. The hyuga took a deep breath, infusing chakra. '_Sorry for the intrusion, Naruto-kun._' She thought, activating her byakugan. Instantly, she fell back in shock. '_N-N-Naruto-k-kun is naked!?_' And with a transformed shadow clone of her. She blushed immensely, but unable to tear her eyes away from Naruto getting off to a clone of her.

And his cock… it looked huge. The image of his tool burned into her head. Despite the situation being very embarrassing, her body couldn't help but respond to these arousing sights; her juices starting to flow. Hinata shook her head and got up, her face still red as a tomato. She once again breathed deeply and then knocked on the door very hard. She watched the shadow clone suddenly poof and him scramble to throw some clothes on. Naruto opened the door quicker than she was expecting, causing her to eep.

"Oh, Hinata!" He greeted. "What are you doing here?" He grinned, scratching the back of his head. He froze for a moment seeing her activated visual prowess but quickly masked his shock. '_Byakugan? Shit! She saw me! Why didn't I sense her chakra earlier?_'

"U-Um… I-I was just… I was just uh…" she stuttered, bright red and nervous. "I-I got back from my mission and heard what happened so I wanted to check on you!" She blurted. As if she wasn't a nervous wreck already, she could tell by his face he knew she had seen him.

"I'm doing fine… Are you alright, Hinata? Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"N-No! I really must be going." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist, "Thank you, Hinata."

She nervously nodded then took off.

'_Damnit! Now what am I gonna do?_'

**X**

***knock knock knock***

Naruto sat up, a sleepy haze over his mind. He yawned, subconsciously throwing on some clothes and walked to his front door. He opened it to see long black hair and a set of lavender eyes.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I thought you might want some company." She mumbled, looking elsewhere and pressing her fingers together.

Naruto leaned back, looking at his clock.

"At 11 pm?"

"Oh, is that what time it is?" She laughed nervously.

"You can come in, then." He replied sleepily.

She smiled, taking a step forward, but ended up tripping on her front most foot. In an attempt to catch her, Naruto moved in front of her but was not prepared for the impact. Instead he fell backwards, smacking his head on the ground with Hinata's head landing on his stomach, knocking him out cold. Her breasts squished around his pelvis, smothering his manhood. She panicked, trying to see if he was ok. She just wanted to come in and maybe talk about what she saw but now she knocked him out! After managing to calm down, she carefully dragged him to his bed, laying him down.

'_Sorry, Naruto-kun. It's probably best that I leave._' She thought, placing her hand on the knob of his front door. But something was nagging at her. She couldn't help but reflect on the image burned into her mind earlier that day. '_O-One peek wouldn't hurt. He would never know._' Hinata gently shut his front door, turning to look at his bedroom door. She anxiously made her way into his bedroom, and leaned over his body. '_It's just one look. Then I'll leave._' A trembling hand stretched forward, fingers digging under the waistband. Hinata slowly pulled his shorts down. Next his underwear. But wait, he looked huge earlier that day so why wasn't there any signs of it now?

Even more curious now, she reached for his underwear, digging her fingers under the waistband. As soon as she separated the band from his skin, a small puff of smoke appeared as his underwear suddenly filled out. She gasped in surprise and let go, causing the band to reconnect with his skin and make his bulge instantly vanish. '_Is that how he hides it? I have never noticed his… thing… before._' Cautiously, she dug her fingers under again and in one swift motion, yanked his underwear down. She looked in shock and awe as his member reappeared. It wasn't even hard yet it was already big. '_Naruto-kun's …!_' Upon inspection, Hinata estimated it must have been about 8 inches long and about as thick as her wrist.

Her hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, extended towards the large rod. '_No! I only came here for a look. I should leave now._' She thought, reaching to pull up his underwear. But she hesitated. '_But… but I haven't seen what it looks like hard…_' She reasoned. '_I shouldn't!_' She argued back and forth in her mind but her body had already made it decision. Hinata could only watch as her hand shakily moved on it own. Her fingers wrapped around his flaccid member and gently began moving up and down. She unintentionally let out a satisfied sigh from the weirdly pleasing feeling of Naruto starting to grow in her hand, as a response to her touch. She stroked him until he was at full mast, a monstrous 12.5 inches.

It was at this moment, as she took a second to admire his size, Hinata realized she was wet. She could feel her juices leaking out. Still locked onto his cock, she climbed onto his bed and sat over his legs. Her mouth watered. "Forgive me, Naruto-kun. I-I just can't resist." She spoke aloud. The lavender-eyes ninja leaned down and kissed the tip of the cock, wrapping both her hands around it. She opened her mouth, letting her drool run down his tool, using her hands to spread and lube him up. She pumped him off carefully, trying to think sensibly how Naruto would want it. Hinata leaned down and licked the head, covering it with kisses here and there.

"H-Hinata?" Her entire body froze in an instant while she was mid-lick. Her eyes locked with the previously knocked out blonde. Her mind fell into chaos from the panic.

"Na...ru...to...kun…" she said, still in a state of panic. "wahh! Don't look at me!" She wailed, covering her face with her hands, one she didn't realize had been under her panties. Hinata quickly hopped off the bed, shrinking into a corner and covering her bright red face.

Naruto pulled up his clothing and got off the bed to console her. "Hinata-"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She blurted out.

"It's fine, Hinata." He placed his hand on her shoulder, crouching down to her level.

"But it was so lewd! And I didn't have your permission. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Well, now I give you my permission. Besides, you made me feel really good," he guided her hand to rest on pole tenting in his shorts, "and I know you liked it too, _Hina-chan_." He rubbed his other hand over her crotch, feeling the liquids seep through. She moaned quietly, turning even more red which wouldn't thought to be possible.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Come." He directed, taking the hand on his crotch and standing her up. He smiled as she still avoided eye contact, visibly flustered. "Lay down, Hina-chan." She nodded laying in his bed. "Are you ok with me getting 'familiar' with your body? I want to make my shadow clone more accurate." He teased, causing her to whimper, still embarrassed from catching him.

"I'm sorry! I was worried because you didn't answer."

"I was just teasing, Hina-chan." She smiled slightly. She liked the new nickname.

The jinchuriki straddled her legs, using one hand to unzip her jacket. As it opened, he was surprised to find that she was not wearing a bra under her fishnet shirt. But it was very arousing, seeing her soft flesh and pink nipples behind netting. "Hinata… you are not wearing a bra?" He inquired.

"...sorry…"

"You don't need to apologise… I like it better that way." He complimented. "Let me get this off you." She sat up and let him remove her jacket, making shy eye contact before laying back down. He began to massage her arms, moving his hands up and down, memorizing her shape. It felt nice, she sighed in content. He was ready to move on but not quite to her erogenous areas. Instead, he got off her and moved further down. He removed her shoes, tossing then aside, and then moved back up. Naruto undid the button of her pants and slid them down, admiring her slender legs and light pink panties with a strawberry pattern. He chuckled and began giving her legs the same treatment. It seemed she was starting to feel less shy as he felt her become less tense. Finally, he was ready.

Naruto got on top of her again and placed his hands on her waist. He sensually made his way upwards, to his destination of desire, feeling up her sides. He brushed the back of his hand against her face lovingly, pushing aside her hair. He suddenly grabbed a line I from nearby and cut her mesh shirt down the center. His cock twitched in excitement, seeing her breasts pop out from the pressure of the mesh. '**Eek**' Hinata squealed in surprise before she produced a quiet moan. The blonde ninja experimented with her as if this was his first time even though he had done it before. It just felt like his first time since it was indeed his first time not using a shadow clone. He wanted to see what worked with her. And her breasts were unbelievably soft, his fingers felt like they were sinking into her flesh.

He squished and kneaded her, pushing her mounds this way and that. She seemed to be liking it. Hinata gasped, feeling him place her nipple between his finger and thumb. He grinned mischievously and pinched causing her to squeal again. He scoot backwards and leaned over. He began a trail of kisses, starting on her belly, and moving up to her bosom. He licked her left nipple, feeling her shiver and moan. But it wasn't enough for him. He squished her breasts together, getting her nipples to be by each other. Then, he struck, taking both nipples into his mouth. He assaulted them brutally, quickly and roughly rubbing his tongue over them.

"Naruto… naruto-kun… I'm… ahhhhhh." Hinata cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips upwards. After a minute, she laid back down, panting heavily. "Ah, Naruto… I'm sorry. I made a mess."

Naruto grinned, taking his middle finger and reached behind him, pressing it deep into her cunt through her panties. She moaned. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked on it, tasting her juices. "Don't worry about it." He got off her once again, removing her soaked panties. He licked then, enjoying her flavor before deeply sniffing her intoxicating smells. Curious, she opened her eyes, spotting him. She covered her face and shook her head. He chuckled and spread her legs. Leaning in, he began to pick around her entrance, teasing her. He licked across the slit, up to her clit, flicking his tongue over. She squealed, squirming under his tongue. Then, he dug into her pussy, hungrily eating it up.

"Hina-chan, your taste is so addicting." He said while rubbing his thumb over clit.

"Ahhh! D-Don't say that! Don't lick there! It's dirty. Ah… Y-You're… You're making me… ahhh…" She cried out again, flooding out into Naruto's eagerly waiting mouth. He lapped up her delectable juices while still tongue-fucking her. "Naruto! It's too much! Stop… stop…" she said weakly. He immediately stopped, looking at her with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" He said, leaning over her. She didn't answer, just laying there, face covered, breathing heavily. "Hina-chan?" He probed after a couple minutes of silence.

"I-It just felt… too good… I couldn't take anymore! I'm sorry I had to stop you." She apologised.

"It's fine, Hina. If you need to stop, we will." He brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled at her lovingly, laying his body on top of her and kissing her. It was a sloppy first kiss, but it put Hinata more at ease. She then felt his monster lay flat against her stomach and blushed. Breaking the kiss, he sat up and swung his legs over her, getting off. "Come here, Hina-chan." He said sweetly, taking her hand. She nodded, grunting in agreement. She let him guide her, standing her up, off the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and spun the both of them around. As he sat down on the bed, Naruto let his hands slides from her shoulders to her hands, rubbing them encouragingly. He dropped his hands, hooking his thumbs into his waistband. At this point, Hinata stopped avoiding looking at him and fixated her eyes intensely on his bulge. Gradually, as he pulled his clothing down, she lowered herself to kneel in front of him. He smiled as she softly gasped upon seeing his fleshy rod once again.

The Hyuga Heir shakily reached forward and gingerly grabbed his cock. Suddenly enchanted by the tool that was held, she began to boldly pump it. A small moan escaped her partners lips, but not enough for her to notice. He was glad for the ignorance, recognising her courage being a result of forgetting who she was pleasuring. Anyway, he was enjoying the sensations of her actions. She got increasingly faster, bringing her mouth closer and closer to its head. Naruto couldn't believe how good she was! By only using her hands, she was bringing him to a climax.

"Hinata… I'm clo-" He tried warning her but was caught off guard by her suddenly enveloping his cock in warmth.

Even though it was her first time, by instinct, she knew what she had to do. His words told her he was close and that she had a gut feeling to swallow the mess he might make. She plunged him as far as her gagging point, about 4 inches, and sucked. Naruto moaned, falling back as he erupted into Hinata's mouth. It was an unexplainable but not unpleasant feeling of hot cum filling shooting straight down her throat. He kept spurting into her mouth, eventually spilling out. She gagged, quickly back up, removing him from her mouth. As she gulped the mouthful she had, she received the last few strands of cum on her tits. Naruto finally sat up, looking at her as she hung her head in shame.

"I-I need to clean up." she stuttered, standing and turning towards the doorway.

"Oh, ok." he said, a little astonished. "Thank you, Hinata." He called after her as she made her way towards his bathroom.

She sat in his bathroom for a while, doing nothing. She felt so dirty. She felt lewd. She felt embarrassed. But why? This was part of what she had always wanted, to be loved by Naruto. She was just so nervous about the whole thing, wanting to please him well enough. She got up and reached for a wash cloth, wiping the cum off her and then rinsing it out in the sink. There was a slight knock at the door.

"Y-yes?" She inquired.

"I have your clothes. I'll just leave them outside the door."

"Oh. Thank you, Naruto-kun." She waited until the sounds of footsteps receded before opening the door. She picked up her shoes and the nicely folded pile of clothing before shutting the door. Hinata slid her clothing on, noticing the mesh shirt was tighter. '_This must be Naruto-kun's_.' She smiled, zipping up her sweater.

She stepped out, walking into his room to see him spinning a kunai. He stopped upon seeing her, standing up. "S-So I guess you will be leaving?" She nodded, walking with him to the front door. He stepped closer to her and hugged her lovingly. "Thank you Hinata for waiting for me for so long… I love you.

"Naruto-kun… you've made me so happy." Tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged him back tightly, feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life.

He let go, suddenly avoiding eye contact and scratching his head. "S-So, would you like to sneak out and grab a bite at Ichiraku's? Maybe in a few days?" He asked.

"Y-You mean a d-date?" she stuttered, blushing. "O-Of course! Sh-Should I come around the same time? Or when does it close?"

"No-no, 11 p.m. works." He opened the door for her. "I guess I'll see you then."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." she stepped outside, waving.

"Goodnight, Hina-chan." he waved back, before slowly shutting his door. He let out a big sigh, leaning against the door. His lips curved slightly into a small smile.

**End of Chapter **

**If you made it this far, thank you! I hope you have enjoyed the story. I will definitely be continuing it but it is gonna be a hybrid between the two types of stories. It will have a main story and some one-shots, depending on what I feel like writing. This allows me more writing freedom and not be stuck to just be stuck with continuing the main story when sometimes I just wanna write a future event or a one-off. The chapter type will be listed at the beginning section of the chapter so you can know right away.**

**The one-shots will most likely not be '****_cannon_**' **to the main NaruHina story or might be sometimes just further ahead or in the past from what I have already written. **

**Anyways I hope you like the new formatting I have written so that you know what type the chapter is, the word length, and sexual themes. One more thing, for anyone wondering how the underwear work, I will explain in the next chapter.**

**Write for you all later!**


End file.
